Interview with the Vampire: Claudia's Pain
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: Some of its french so ask me if your stuck. Claudia is jealous of this French woman body. She knows she can't have it, but will she have it anyway? AU.


**First ever Interview with the Vampire fanfic! I love the book and film. **

**Enjoy.**

**Claudia Pov:**

I watched the woman in the house singing softly to herself in French. I watched from the high tops of the trees and let the moon rest on my pale skin and let my curly blonde hair roll onto my shoulders. How I hate having such curly hair, I wish I could cut it of. But I knew that, if I cut if of it will just regrow again. I have tried this a numerous of times in all different ways that I can think of. But, no matter how many times I cut it, it regrows so fast.

I am an immortal and always will be. I cannot die; the only thing that can kill me is sunlight and hopefully I shall not be killed that way.

As I sat there high in the tress, watching the French woman wash her naked body. Her hands ran over her grown breast with soapy water. I heard her gently sing to herself in French:

"Dodo, L'enfant do, L'enfant dormira bein vite. Dodo, L'enfant do, L'enfant dormira bientot." She hummed the gentle lullaby.

She paused, and put the wet cloth down she was using to wash herself with. She walked to the doors and opened them letting in some fresh air into her warm house. She didn't seem to care that people were passing by her house, nor did she care about the sounds that the ships made in the distant. She walked backed to her basin and wetted the cloth again rubbing it along her arms and shoulders.

"Une Poule blache, Est la dans la grange. Qui va faire un petit coco, Pour L'enfant qui va fair dodo."

Her voice sounded beautiful. It sounded as though almost, an angel from heaven was singing the soft lullaby.

I moved the leaves out of my way so I could see the French woman a bit more clearly. She was a fully-grown woman, I would say in her mid twenties. She was tall and slim and had a delicate figure.

I sat there, stunned by how she looked. Why couldn't I be like that? I am a child no longer, even though I look like a child I think like a fully-grown adult. My body and face was still in child form. Louis and Lestat are both fully-grown men and both treat me like their own daughter.

Not that I don't mind that.

But I don't want to be treated like a child anymore. I wanted to be treated like a proper lady.

I tilted my head to one side and looked at her brown straight hair. Her hair wasn't the prettiest but it was beautiful at the same time.

I leaped silently out of the tree. I walked in the shadows, carefully not to reveal myself quickly to the woman. The woman put down the cloth and she quickly put on her dirty dress.

I was near her doorway now and was still in the shadows. She couldn't see me yet.

I waited for her to finish putting on her clothes and her shoes on. I walked nearer to the light. I saw her empty the basin out of the door, the water nearly splashing me.

The woman was about to turn inside when she stood frozen staring right at me.

Her eyes were wide, not with terror, but with shock.

"Are you lost petite une?" She asked.

I nodded. Playing along with her.

"Come inside and let's get you warm. You will catch a cold standing out there all by yourself." She said. She grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me inside her house.

She sat me down on a chair and she went to put the wooden basin away.

I watched her as she moved gracefully across the room and sat down in the opposite chair.

She started questioning me in French. She asked who I was, where I came from, who my parents where, Ect. Of course, I didn't answer any of them but just sat there staring at her chest and my eyes were trailing up and down her neck.

"I want you." I whispered.

She stopped talking and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Excuse moi Madame?" She asked.

"I want you. I want _to be _you." I said more loudly.

She didn't move but just stared at me. Her eyes were now filled with terror.

I slowly got out of my chair and made my way towards her. She stiffened, terrified at what I might do next. I made my way towards her, leaving my red cloak on. I stroked her red cheeks that were still warm from where the water touched them. I moved her fringe out of the way of her brown eyes. My eyes were trailing up and down her beautiful throat.

"Why can't I be like you? I _want _to be like you so bad. I hate being a child. I want to be like you." I sternly said.

She trembled. The poor angel. She really had no idea what was coming next.

I moved behind her, making sure I had a good view of her neck and a good place to where to sink my fangs in. I moved her hair out of the way so it won't distract me.

How, Oh you have no idea how badly I wanted her, wanted _to be her. _I knew though, that I would never have such a body. I shall always and forever be stuck as a child with an adult mind inside.

I then sank my fangs into her bare neck and I felt her stiffen. Blood came pouring out of her neck and I drank deeply from her.

Oh she tasted so sweet! Her skin was so tender and so soft, I heard her give a soft moan of pain before I felt her stiffen. Her pulse slowed down slowly.

Her blood was warm and sweet like sugar. I sucked until there was no blood left in her body.

When there wasn't any more blood left, I took my fangs out my hands still holdings her neck in place and I left the blood around my face go in to my mouth.

"Now I am part of you, just as you are part of me. We both feel the same pain now. May God help us." I whispered to the dead woman before leaving her slumped in her chair. Her head rolling to the side as I fled the night and back into Louis welcoming arms.


End file.
